<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Feathers by Jhun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016788">Fallen Feathers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhun/pseuds/Jhun'>Jhun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Lotus of the Sea [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bilgewater - Freeform, M/M, Overprotective, Soft Graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:02:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhun/pseuds/Jhun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes one moment for something to happen, for it to change the rest of your life.</p>
<p>Come along and enjoy the journey of Pyke and Jhin, after meeting each other and creating a.. "bonding" of which those that meet them might not get to breathe the air of tomorrow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Khada Jhin/Pyke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Golden Lotus of the Sea [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen Feathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"..Huh-?"</p><p><br/>
Golden. Pure. Shining.<br/>
..<em>Lost.</em></p><p><br/>
Raging waves would crash into the shores and docks of the ships, crystal muddy drops that would glide and fall as the cold rain. <br/>
Water and dirt, mixed into the luscious feathers of the one laying onto the hard and time passed wood, crimson touched into a shape of veins, dripping into the deep of the sea.</p><p>Confusion struck the harpooner as he noticed the fallen entity. <br/>
He approached it carefully, hand to waist, ready to skewer in precaution.</p><p> </p><p><em>Wounded.</em><br/>
Didn't seem to move. </p><p> </p><p>"A Vastayan? No.. nothin' like it." </p><p>He had wings.. but nothing else of a Vastaya's features. No scales, no fur, no other signs of feathers. Tiny claws that were mostly from his arm armour, protective foot wearing with no animal sorts of shape, no sort of such ears either.<br/>
The ripper would continue his examination to try to learn at least a guess about what the being could be. </p><p> </p><p>He lifted his brow in confusion. "An <em>angel</em>..?" But those seemed so extinct, and most weird to see one laying on the docks of Bilgewater.</p><p> </p><p>After a long rusty sigh, "Whatever you might be-" he slided his palms slowly and carefully under the body of the winged one and lifted him into his arms.<br/>
Head laying on the fisher's shoulder, arms resting on its waist. He was pretty tall, to his notice. </p><p><br/>
Eyes lowering down to his chest. It was moving.</p><p>
  <em>Still breathin'.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even though he's known for being rather brutal with his enemies, having made a name for himself through the ways he's got, he's also known for being protective of his home and the weak ones. </p><p>The harpooner decided he wouldn't let him waste away in the harsh sea life of Bilgewater.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Walking thorough the wet and loud streets of the city, chorus of voices and laughters echoed, broken glasses, tables, the crack of a bullet through the wood.</p><p> </p><p>Didn't take long until curious looks were thrown over the held winged being by the ripper.</p><p>He realised. And <em>didn't like it</em>. </p><p> </p><p>"Heya' Pyke-! Whatcha' caught yourself this time?" one guy snickered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Pyke..</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Pyke, known as the Bloodharbour Ripper, quick skilled assassin, and the greatest harpooner and sea monster hunter.. as well as a bounty one. No one ever to be able to excel his speed or catch him for his stealthy executions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Doesn' look like from aroun' here" another cracked a smile under the salt dusted beard. "Looks vulnerable.. and <em>hella valuable</em>" greedy laughter could be heard from his way. "Say.. wouldn't you let me.. <em>take care of the lad?</em> Could get some good shiny Golden Krakens on him-" the guy would get close to stretch his hand over the sleeping one in Pyke's arms, just to be shortly stopped in a quick jolt felt inside the wrist bones.</p><p>"<strong><em>Lay one finger and you ain't getting to see the tomorrow day's light or the night's sea deeps</em></strong>"<br/>
Pyke growled, with a serpent's look, as he was crushing the guy's hand under his grip. </p><p> </p><p>As the man was yelping in pain, the ripper let free of his hand, continuing his steps on his way, quiet eyes staring at him as he was distancing himself from the crowd.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
He knew this won't be easy, and he was set not to let <em>anyone</em> near his partner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Greetings!<br/>And thank you for going through this tiny story piece!<br/>It's my first time posting here, however not first time writing. I have a selection of stories which I might post when I will prepare them, and I hope you'll enjoy reading them as I did writing them!</p>
<p>The chapters might have an unknown time of being posted between each other, for I won't always find the time of will/mood to write, I hope you can bare with me!</p>
<p>I apologize for any mistakes, be it as a writer or in grammar, that I've made thorough the words.</p>
<p>I hope you've enjoyed the read!</p>
<p>-Jhun Yeon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>